hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hurricane news/Archive 11
See this Click here [[User:Hurricane162|''' Hurricane162']] 15:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Anyways Thanks Doug but I'm not really looking for a new one right now, I MAY in a few weeks but not now. :D CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:15, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Remember As I stated before, I have had season requests closed for a long time, and I need to tear it down. Unfortunately, I also do not have the time anymore to create any seasons. Feel free to create one yourself. My name is Not David Brown! 23:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Yep I am more active now I'm back in the country, yes. I will be updating the 2053 Atlantic hurricane season, which I was supposed to reconstruct back in July before I went away. I noticed how mad the big three went during the last 7 weeks I have been off of here (Linda in EPac, Grace in Atl and Etau in WPac) - I reckon that the EPac season in particular may beat the records set by last years season. All stats considered, EPac has already had 11 hurricanes, along with 7 majors - absolutely unbelievable, of which all have been cat 4's - beating last years record of 6 in a season. Enjoy, ill be on for most of tomorrow, wsc (talk) 12:30, September 8, 2015 (UTC)wsc New signature by Puffle Here: (copy the code with the editor) Douglas]], the awesome one • • collab Yes, ok ill do the tracks, just mail the season over to me when you are ready. Oh, and I'm not on when you lot are on - I live in the UK don't forget, but I can try when I'm not busy though wsc (talk) 08:03, September 9, 2015 (UTC)wsc ok, ill do the 1980 Atl, but ill need to plan it tonight first wsc (talk) 12:23, September 9, 2015 (UTC)wsc ill plan the 2109 WPac when I have time to do so - its not that I ''wont do it, but cant at the moment wsc (talk) 12:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC)wsc Hey, just to say, are you in on the 1988 Atlantic hurricane season/WSC and Douglas collab??? Mail me if you are :) wsc (talk) 12:17, September 11, 2015 (UTC)wsc I have a blog Look on my blog and find: "What season should i make?" You can vote for which hurricane season you want me to make. There is one more day until it reaches the deadline. After i make it, you can choose whether you want to collab or not. See you there! �� MarcusSanchez (talk) 09:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez Bad and good news Remember the 5675 Atlantic hurricane season i was making? Well, i've decided to cancel it. The good news, however, i will make another season! Look out for it! Message me back on my talk page, from ����MarcusSanchez | Let us speak. | 10:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez Collab on HCC You want to do a collab city on Hypothetical Cities and Countries? 162 13:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) You told me You told me on chat. �� are awesome�� 16:44, September 13, 2015 (UTC)